


Everything

by FenHarelsPride (Andauril)



Series: Siryn Lavellan [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fade Tongue, Solas POV, other fade things, very very mild nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andauril/pseuds/FenHarelsPride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he takes her to the echo of Haven in Fade, Siryn Lavellan changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

„I’m aware of the metaphor.“ Her voice was little more than a whisper. “I’m more interested in _felt._ ”

“You change … everything.”

The distance between them had melted. She glanced over to him underneath half downcast lashes, and in the cold air recreated from their memory of Haven, he could notice her breath quicken.

He almost did not dare to look at her. He feared what he would do if he did …

“Sweet talker.”

The touch of her hand at his neck, the sudden brush of her lips against his own was like the sun, melting away ice after a long winter. Her hand slid over his chest, a slight tremble as she leaned closer … He could not help himself. Her touch, her lips awoke him, stirred up something that, until now, had been asleep. His lips parted for her, to drink her in, to taste her …

It had been too long.  

She retreated too quick, broke the kiss too soon.

His body was already set aflame, and he craved for her more than he had done before.

With a shake of his head, he drew her in close again, wrapped her in his arms. He had to feel her, to hold her, to drink her in, to taste her … The moment their lips met, he knew.

Every step on his way had let him here. He had been drawn to her like a mot to the sun, but instead of burning him, she warmed him, melting away the ice he had enveloped himself in. She brought him to life.

He drew her closer, leaning forth to deepen the kiss. She dug her hands into his tunic, parting her lips as his tongue sought to taste her own. The Fade made her taste like everything he admired of her … her laughter and her strength transformed into savor, all the scents he always had witnessed on her – fir needles, parchment, humid earth, wild flowers and sun kissed skin.

She was shuddering is his arms, her warm form pressed against his chest. He could feel the quick pounding of her heart and his own responding in kind. A hoarse moan escaped her lips once his thigh slid against her core, and she pulled him deeper, her mouth hot and sweet, longing transformed into touch …

He could feel the rush of heat pulsing through his body and the sudden tightness in his trousers. The slightest touch of her fingers sliding over his neck, the softest brush of her lips against his own left him craving for more.

Parting was hurtful, every fibre of his being craving for her touch, the taste of her lips against his own. He had restrained himself for too long, and something about the flush spread over her face was so beautiful it took his breath.

How could she be real? How could someone like her even exist in the dark and twisted world he had helped creating?

He bridged the distance, closed it with another kiss, his lips brushing over her, coaxing another muffled moan from her lips as he tasted them anew. It was so easy, and nothing before had felt so right. He could have lingered here, with her, in this moment forever.

But he couldn’t …

“We shouldn’t.” He forced himself to part, to push her away. “It isn’t right. Not even here.”

“I know this is the Fade and not real …” She was shaking, a strand of hair stinging into one of her beautiful violet eyes. Something in her words was almost pleading to him.

He wished he could give in. It would be so easy. Here, in the Fade, he could indulge into her, but it wouldn’t be the right thing to do. He could not. That it was the Fade didn’t make it less real. She deserved better.

“That is a matter of debate. Probably best discussed after you _wake up_.”

She vanished, her spirit fading away from the dream as soon as the words were spoken.

He stood alone in the memory of Haven, with his heart still pounding wild and his breath far away from being even, and forced himself to open his eyes …

The blankets weighed too much.

He stared up to the ceiling, trying desperately to drive away the remnants of the memory. It was almost impossible to even his quick breathing. The heat rushing through his body was unbearable. He could still feel her touch and her lips, so vivid and fresh that he was almost surprised not to see her near his bed. Her scent still seemed to linger …

Her scent and …

His trousers felt too tight, the skin too sensible.

He struggled to push the blankets aside, freeing himself of their unbearable weight.

With a sigh, the tension he was holding broke free. He should not have given in. The moment she kissed him, he should have shoved her away. It would have been wiser. Now, he did not know how to rid himself of the lingering memory of her body pressed against his, of the sweet taste of her lips and the rush of heat she had ignited inside him. A heat that still burned in every fiber of his body, pooling between his thighs …

His arousal was evidence of the power she still held over him.

She had marked him, like he had marked her, but the mark she had left upon him was subtler, easy to miss if one was not aware of it. Her smile, her scent, her intelligence and her strength, her humor and her compassion, her _spirit_ had left their imprint upon his soul.

He should not have given in, but he had. Not once, but thrice, and even if everything he knew told him that it had been foolish, that he should not have allowed her …

Something inside him still longed for her with unrelenting force.

And with every moment, it was growing stronger.

 

 


End file.
